


san fransokyo date

by thekeytoeverything



Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: Best Boys, Kingdom Hearts III Spoilers, M/M, Post-Kingdom Hearts III, enjoy :), ice cream??, kith??, riku and sora are cute Yes, san fransokyo date, soriku one-shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:01:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26914807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thekeytoeverything/pseuds/thekeytoeverything
Summary: Set after the events of KH3 (excluding Sora’s “disappearance,” of course), Sora is finally able to show Riku San Fransokyo. What will they do on this one day where they can finally rest and be themselves?Canon Divergent/Alternate Universe (sort of).
Relationships: Riku/Sora (Kingdom Hearts)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 18





	san fransokyo date

**Author's Note:**

> hey y'all, this is my first soriku fanfic and my first soriku one shot in general. please be kind and leave your comments, kudos, etc.

Set after the events of KH3 (excluding Sora’s “disappearance”), Sora can finally show Riku San Fransokyo. But the rest of the gang wanted to join in on the fun, too. What will they do on this one day where they can finally rest and be themselves?

Canon Divergent/Alternate Universe (sort of).

* * *

After long, strenuous, and maybe even slightly traumatic battles with Organization XIII, Sora was _tired_. But being tired didn’t explain how our hero was feeling. He figured that a way he could unwind was to tell Riku what a blast San Fransokyo is.

Getting out of the treehouse, he sees that Riku is running with Roxas and Terra, the sunset reflecting on the whole beach, as pretty as a picture it was. He also sees that everyone else was also there, having a good time. Mickey, Aqua, Ven, Isa, and Axel were playing with a frisbee, but Ven sent it in the wrong direction. Hayner, Pence, and Olette were there, making their sandman of sorts, which is looking a little like Mickey. Donald and Goofy had built a sand statue, but that got ruined rather fast, and naturally, Donald got upset, which made Sora laugh. Poor Ven. Namine and Xion were looking for shells, it seems, and Kairi had joined in on the fun.

Sora was happy that everyone was enjoying themselves and having a good time. He ran towards Riku, saying hi to everyone on the way over. Sora had a plan, and he was going to make sure that he

  
  


“Riku! I have to tell you what a blast this place I went to is! It’s called San Fransokyo, I felt so metropolitan there. It’s got this huge bridge, and Donald, Goofy, and I fought heartless with our new friends. They call themselves Big Hero 6 and—”

  
  


Riku laughs. “Hey, hold on there, take a minute to breathe.”

Sora pouts. “But come on, let me show you this place.”

Riku speaks softly. “I’m letting you.”

So Riku let Sora take him to San Fransokyo in the Gummi Ship. The gang was looking at the Gummi Ship leave, all of them with a smile on their faces, because they knew just exactly what Sora was planning.

They arrived at the bridge, Riku looked in awe. They saw all the buildings around them and headed for them, where they went on top of the buildings, ran around the streets, and even met Big Hero 6.

Sora was ecstatic to unite his two worlds together. They went around parts of Downtown San Fransokyo they hadn’t seen yet, where they got on top of the giant fans and even went to see the Institute of Technology.

Baymax had to do his famous line, because Sora knew that it would blow Riku’s mind away.

  
  


“Hello, I am Baymax, your personal healthcare companion.”

  
  


Riku stood in front of Baymax and studied him. “How is this even a possibility?”, which he got a simple explanation. Did Riku understand any of it? No. None of that mattered, as long as Sora got to see Riku enjoy himself, which he did.

Finally, the next thing on Sora’s list, thanks to Big Hero 6’s help, was to go with Riku to Hiro’s aunt’s shop, where they got some food and ice cream to go see the sunset after. Aunt Cass greeted them happily. She was so happy to see the way both boys were so happy.

Once on top of the bridge, Sora laid out a picnic blanket and got Riku to sit down, food all around them they had to devour to avoid the ice cream melting. They finished and went to the tip-top, where Sora was once with Go go, Hiro, and Baymax not so long ago. Sora and Riku talked about everything and anything.

But Sora wanted to ask him something important, something that he hoped would get a yes.

  
  


“Riku?”

  
  


“Yeah?”

  
  


Just then, as the sun was setting, rain fell. Nothing too hard, just a slight drizzle. The drizzle made the sunset prettier, like something out of this world. Made to be on a postcard.

The sunset was getting brighter, shining stronger. Sora and Riku held out their hands and laughed the whole thing off.

  
  


“I was wondering, would you like to go out again like this, some other time? Another world?”

  
  


Riku looked at him carefully and closely. He noticed that Sora was being serious, that he was being cautious with his word choice. He smiled softly.

  
  


“... Like a date?”

  
  


Sora gasps. This was something that was unexpected but was nice to hear. It was like soft piano music to his ears. Sora gives him his signature grin.

  
  


“Yeah.”

  
  


Just then, Sora and Riku held hands, and it was like the world froze. Like the world started and ended with Riku’s fingertips softly pressed against the back of his hand. Everything was right, everything was calm. No poetry, no musical tune could ever compare to the joy and wonder that was Sora and Riku. And just like that, neither of those things could ever equate to the magic of their first kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoy this :)
> 
> my twitter is: @k3ytoev3rything. i'm multifandom, hope that's okay.


End file.
